Conferring Anastasia
by mariaamore
Summary: Christian briefly sees Anastasia as he confers her degree. Immediately he feels something and has to find a way to see her, but Miss Steele is not as willing as he is. Christian Grey is not necessarily going to get his own way! I don't own the characters.
1. Our Initial Encounter

Authors Note: Here is my new story. It's a 'what if' Ana and Christian story. Many thanks to Julie, who is my beta for this story.

Regards

Maria Amore

* * *

**Our Initial Encounter**

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Sam Robertson

Date: 26-5-2011, 9:05am

Subject: WSU graduation

To Christian Grey,

Since graduation is today, here is some information you will need to know. The current Chancellor of WSU is Mel Netzhammer and the Dean of the College of Agricultural, Human and Natural Resource Sciences is Ron Mittelhammer. They will both meet with you prior to the graduation ceremony. Kate Kavanagh is the Valedictorian and designated student representative and will also meet with you prior to the graduation ceremony.

The ceremony is scheduled to commence at two. It is estimated that it will take about two hours. After the ceremony, there is a must attend reception for students and guests. There is a VIP and honour student tea which you will be required to attend. There may be some media, but the University wasn't able to confirm.

Sam Robertson

Head of Public Relations, Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

After uncharacteristically re-reading the email from Sam, I slam my laptop closed. Conferring these degrees will go down as the most mundane job I have ever done as a CEO and benefactor of the University. I run my hands through my hair, pull slightly. My thoughts wander to the progress of our aid packages to Durfar, and my most recent acquisition. I can't believe how much the previous owners fucked up big time! However, rather than working on projects that will make a difference; I am conferring degrees at WSU. FUCK! I scream as the laptop lid comes crashing down. Sam has repeatedly told me that this is a tremendous honor and will somehow assist the University. BULLSHIT… I know that I am a big deal but don't buy that my name will encourage more people to match my investment. If the University could just show me some proof that the ideas they propose will actually be implemented and help just one person hungry, then I would just hand over another two million and head back to Seattle. I am beyond tense. It takes extra effort to remain still, even though I've had numerous sessions with Bastille it has been way too long between subs. I am going to have to take Elena up on her offer to find me number sixteen. Her suggestions are always primed and ready, but they often do not last long.

To piss me off even more, now I have to be in the company of Miss Katherine Kavanagh. I wonder if she will even look me in the eye. Actually this could be a bit of fun. After her inane questions and lack of professional etiquette at the interview, I phoned her father to inform him that his daughter was going to get chewed up in the media world if she didn't smarten up. This of course is not my usual style, but I figured I was doing everyone a favor. Kavanagh got back to me and apologized for his overzealous daughter, saying she has talent but had got ahead of herself. She had hoped to start her journalism career with a bang by outing me as gay. I agreed not to blacklist her in exchange for numerous favors that I will cash on it the future. Kavanagh may be a shrewd operator, but I learned his daughter was his 'Achilles heel'.

Taylor parks the SUV in the lot reserved for VIPs and stays close to me out of a sense of duty. I snicker wondering if he also is trying to prevent me from just turning and running out of this fiasco.

"Taylor I believe the University may want me to attend some function after the graduation ceremony. I do believe that you be able to will find some reason for me not to attend and therefore, expedite our trip home" Taylor gives me his straight faced look and nods. I know that he wants to get home to Ms Jones also.

As expected, I am met by several University officials and the now shaky Miss Kavanagh who engage me in idle and irrelevant conversation.", Mr Grey, I believe you have met our Valedictorian, Miss Katherine Kavanagh" The Chancellor states.

"Mr Grey, It's good to see you again" She says politely, her precious abrupt tone seems to have been misplaced. Even though she is the complete opposite of my type, I take enjoyment knowing that I have put her in her place.

"Miss Kavanagh" I nod acknowledging her. But ignore her to focus my attention on the Dean of the Agricultural and Environmental Department. The ceremony commences and I scan the hundreds of graduates with their overly proud parents behind them. I recall my parent's dissatisfaction when I dropped out of college. I know they would have been so proud to see me graduate. College just wasn't for me.

I sit back after my giving the opening address and then inwardly groan when Katherine Kavanagh is called to the podium. She begins to speak, and I am slightly persuaded to believe her father she may have some creditability, but regardless I am glad that this will be the last time that I will be in her company.

I have conferred over a hundred degrees, and the monotony of this activity is irritating. I am going to have to hit the gym to get some relief from stress. Every graduate comes on stage, I congratulate them in the most monotone voice and shake their hands. I grab the next folder, and sigh that we are only half way through this process. My eyes catch a mane of long brown hair, she's tall and thin and looking down and fidgeting. _Hhhhmmm_... It is almost the perfect submissive stance.

"Congratulations" I state as I pass her the degree. She finally looks up slowly, and her perfect crystal, blue eyes look up at me. It is as if she can see through me. I offer her my hand and the minute we touch a shot of electricity hits me. From her reaction, I know she feels it too. I don't even know who she is, but I want to know everything about this woman. Her name. What is her name? I scream inside my head frantically. I wasn't listening when her name was called. I swiftly scan the folder and read the name '_Anastasia Steele'_

"Congratulations Miss Steele." I say smoothly. "Thank you, sir" She says and then tries to release my hand. Fuck I didn't even realize I was still holding her perfect hand. I don't think I have ever heard the word '_Sir_' sound so alluring. Ahh she called me sir with that shy little voice. Then there is her mouth. Oh what I would like to do it! I quickly look at her as if it will yield extra information of this lovely creature standing in front of me, but the only thing I can ascertain is that she is an honor student as I notice the extra adornments on her gown.

"Sorry," I say hastily and let go of her hand. _Did I just say sorry?_ I haven't said sorry in... I don't even recall the last time that word has ever come out of my mouth. I am utterly disorientated by this beautiful creature. I am forced back into the here and now, as the name of the next graduate is called. In between each degree, I gaze out at the sea of graduates hoping to find those piercing blue eyes staring back at me. Fuck there are hundreds of people out there.

After conferring the degrees, I return to my seat and look for sweet Miss Anastasia Steele. I am like an animal seeking out my prey. My eyes feverishly scan the audience. Thank fuck, I found her. She is right in the middle. Her blue eyes clearly distinguish her from everyone else. Though now she isn't looking down and she doesn't appear shy.

In fact, she is glaring at me with her intense and almost burning blue eyes. She has me beyond intrigued.

I keep my eyes focused on this beauty until the ceremonial cap toss. Shortly after they toss their caps everyone scatters. Fuck! I've lost sight of her. DAM I need to talk to her, breath her and touch her again. As soon as we exit the stage, I nod to Taylor and hurry off. I look around and start to identify the direction Anastasia must have gone off in. I am about to head off to find her when the Chancellor and the Deans stop me.

"Mr Grey, would you please join us for a mixer with the staff, our valedictorian and the honor students?" He asks. _Honor students? Anastasia is an honor student. _"Mr. Grey, there is a call for you from your office. It is important." Taylor pipes up doing exactly what I asked him to do, when we arrived at WSU.

"Take a message for me or tell the office that I will call back later." I snap. My attendance at the graduation reception is requested, and I want to congratulate a few people" I declare. "Of course Mr Grey," Taylor says, though a tight lip. I wonder if he knows what I am playing at. He has worked for me for about four years now and has seen more than anyone else in my life. Taylor must be confused since I have never actively sought out anyone let a woman. Women come to me. I'm Christian Grey for fuck sake.

With my usual outstanding manners and charm, I greet all the right people and exchange pleasantries, I am eager to move on. My breath stops as I spot her there in the corner, talking to a couple of other graduates. My mystery girl. My Ana She is the one I am looking for. As I approach, her companions scatter about obviously intimated by me. I just can't take my eyes off her.

Anastasia glares at me, curiously almost with distaste. It is as if she knows everything about me. It is a feeling that is uncommon for me. No one knows anything about me. I am a closed book, even with my family and especially Elena when it suits me. "Miss Steele, I am…" I hold my hand out and commence to introduce myself before she interrupts me.

"I know who you are. I do not live under a rock" Her remark confounds me. I don't know if I want to spank her, kiss her or fuck her. Maybe I should do all three. I can't explain it, but I think I like her smart mouth. "Since you know who I am we can dispense with the pleasantries. I will get us both a glass of wine." I inform her as I take two glass of wine off the tray nearby. I am quite sure they are not up to my standards. Maybe I should offer to take Anastasia away from here and get her a decent glass.

"Mr Grey, I am not interested in having a drink and definitely not with you." She hisses. I raise my eyebrows but then narrow my eyes. "Well that is something I haven't heard before. Please Miss Steele, what have I done to receive such a negative reception from you?" Anastasia rolls her eyes at me, and it almost pushes me off the brink. _FUCK_! Is she doing this intentionally?

"Goodbye Mr Grey," She says and walks away. No woman has ever refused me, walked away from me or spoken to me with such distain. I'm Christian Grey. Women fall at my feet. I have to check my surroundings just to make sure I haven't entered some alternate universe.

Ever so subtly I watch Miss–smart mouth –Steele as she circulates around the room. I take note that she spends more time talking to the female graduates then the fuckers that are trying to get into her panties. A fact that makes me particularly pleased. Oh god what if she is actually in a relationship which is why she is avoiding all the guys. Worse still, what if she isn't interested in men. _Fuck I need a background check ASAP!_ I pull out my blackberry and pound out an email to Welch. He responds in his usual quick manner telling me it will take twenty-four hours. This in reality is a rather quick turnaround, even for a man of my means, but right now it feels like an eternity.

After engaging in too many useless conversations, I turn to check on Anastasia and notice that she is walking out with someone. I make my move quickly, and intercept them both before they leave. "Miss Kavanagh that was an excellent speech." I praise her purposely ignoring Anastasia.

"Thank you Mr Grey." Katherine is trying to be as polite as possible. Her father must have given her a talking to. Speaking of Kavanagh, I think I saw him a few seconds ago talking to the Chancellor.

"Kate, it wasn't a very good speech, it was an amazing speech," Anastasia says overriding me. Fuck, Miss Steele is asking for it now that smart mouth of her begging to be kissed, but I don't have the paperwork. Okay Grey get a grip… I repeat to myself… I'm going to have to take a different approach. Chit Chat. I'll make chit chat with the annoying one.

"Your father mentioned that you have obtained an internship. Congratulations"

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I start with the Seattle Times next week. Ana and I are moving to Seattle tomorrow. I am extremely excited, my brother tells me that the city is filled with men." Katherine says winking. She seems a little off. She is borderline drunk.

"Here is one of my business cards for both of you. If either of you need anything, please don't hesitate to call. Seattle is a big city, and it can take some time to find your way around." I walk away quickly before either of them can respond. I head over to Mr Kavanagh, he will be able to give me some information I need about my mystery girl. I grin realizing that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree; Daddy Kavanagh seems to have had a generous amount to drink, as well.

"Grey," He says in his husky, drunk voice. I nod and shake his hand. "I hope the issue of my daughter's interview is resolved and forgotten"

"Yes. I was very impressed with her speech. I just spoke to her and her friend, Anastasia?" I pose my statement as a question to gather the information need.

"Anastasia?" He thinks for a minute before he realizes whom I am talking about. "Oh you mean Ana. Yes, they have been friends since the first week of college. Ana has a good head on her shoulder and keeps my daughter's feet a little closer to the ground. She is a pretty little thing. She has all kinds of men fighting for her attention, but she is so focused on her studies she doesn't even notice them. Heck I would have gone for her if I was 20 years younger and she wasn't my daughter's best friend. Wink Wink you know what I mean Grey. Disgusted by his words I want to punch him but I count to 10. I need this guy for information about my Ana so control myself.

"They told me they are moving to Seattle this weekend. I would have thought Katherine would want to go to New York to be with you and Mrs. Kavanagh and Anastasia would return to her parent's home." I ask in an attempt to get more information.

"No, Kate has a job with the Seattle Times. Our son is moving here to attend graduate school at Seattle University. Ana's father lives in Montesano while her mother is in Georgia. Ana wants to get into publishing. If it doesn't work out for her in Seattle, Ana is will head east I bet. " Perfect I say to myself. I have never been so happy to chat with a drunk. Kavanagh can't shut up. He is telling me everything I need, even before I can confirm it with the background check. In the car, I ring Andrea and give her very clear instructions.

**Ana's POV:**

"Steele, maybe we could just live like this." Kate says as we sit on our couch, drinking, with literally hundreds of boxes around us. The thought of unpacking seems eternal, but we both know that we need to get on top of it. Though sitting here enjoying my gin and tonic seems like a much better alternative.

The door buzzer startles us a little, and I jump up and press the intercom. "Delivery for Mrs. Steele and Ms Kavanagh" A voice calls out.

"Okay" I respond and look at Kate for a clue to what it could be. Kate shrugs, not sure of what it could be. I head downstairs and find a well-dressed man standing in the lobby. "Ms Steele?" He inquires.

"Yes that is me." I respond. "This is for you and Ms Kavanagh, from Mr. Grey." He passes me a plain envelope. _Mr Grey? Christian Grey?_

"Thank you. Who are you?" I inquire. How on earth would Christian Grey even know where we live? We have only just moved here this week. I hated how he reacted to Kate's interview. _Seriously who phones a twenty-one year olds father to tattle on her? _

"Sawyer. Luke Sawyer. I work for Mr. Grey." He says and then heads back to a black Audi SUV. He disappears as quick as he arrived. As I walk back up the stairs, I examine the undistinguished envelope. I was so cold towards him that maybe he has written a letter to tell me off. I laugh at the thought.

"What is it ?" Kate inquires. "I'm not quite sure actually" I tell her passing the envelope. She looks at the envelope just as confused as I am. "It is from a one Christian Grey" Kate's interest immediately peaks as she rips into the envelope.

"Oh Ana, this is amazing," Kate says examining the contents. I don't share her sentiments.


	2. The Opal Club

**The Opal Club**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

"_Hey what's in the envelope?" Kate inquires._

"_Not sure actually" I tell her passing her the envelope. She too looks as confused as I am. "It is from _

_Christian Grey" Kate's interest is immediately peaked as she rips into the envelope._

"_Oh Ana, this is outstanding" Kate says examining the contents, but I don't share her sentiments._

"We have to RSVP immediately. It is four in the afternoon, and his office will probably close in an hour!" For the first time in the four years I have known the self-assured and composed Katherine Kavanagh, she is actually purring. I think I could compare my best friend to child at Christmas right now as she practically bolts to grab her cell phone. Fortunately I am closer to it and move it from her grasp.

"Steele!" She shouts.

"Kavanagh, sit and think about this for a minute." I say pointing to the chair. Kate groans, but finally agrees. Sometimes I feel like her mother and voice of reason, rather than her best friend.

"Fine, however, do you realize how hard it is going to be to get into this place on an ordinary day? We are talking about the Grand opening! I doubt that my father would even be able to get us in!"

"So what?" I genuinely do not see what the momentous issue in this. This is Seattle. The city is full of clubs. _Why do we have to go to one that is owned by him_? I cringe just thinking about it. I don't even like going to clubs.

"So what? Oh, please, please, please! Pretty, please Steele can we go?…Can we go? These are _personal invitations_ from the_ OWNER_, she shouts and winks… To the _opening_, and I did say _opening_, of the _hottest_ new club in Seattle!" I laugh at how Kate emphasizes certain words in her little speech. I wish I had her confidence.

"Yes but the owner is Christian Grey! You do remember that guy don't you? He was the one who treated you so rudely when you interviewed him. He even called your father as if you were a disobedient little child! Do you then remember your father's reaction? Christian Grey almost black listed you so you would never get a job as a journalist" I say flabbergasted.

"I know. I know, but….." Kate stops and thinks. "…Look let's forget the whole interview debacle, its over. I am grateful you are so protective of me, but right now I don't need a mother, I need my best friend. So come with me to the opening. Please Ana, this will make our first weekend in Seattle the most memorable ever! Please!" I roll my eyes at Kate's impassioned plea.

"You could go without me" I suggest.

"Steele I don't want our first weekend here to be apart. If you genuinely don't want to go then, we don't have to" Kate says dropping the intensity of her voice and looking at me sadly. Oh, please, she isn't going to make me feel guilty is she? "Maybe we should _just_ stay home and finish unpacking. We have a lot to do, don't we? Let's just put on a pair of sweats, drink a couple of beers and order pizzas." Kate makes sure that all the enthusiasm and life has been stripped from her voice.

"OKAY STOP POUTING I'LL GO." I relent.

"YEAH! God I love you Steele! You know it is actually a tremendously marvelous thing that I am here for you so I can get you out of your comfort zone!" Yep, the Kate I know and love has returned in full force. "We are going to have the hottest weekend. I am going to glam you up so much. Its time you show the world how hot and alluring you truly are, Steele." _Hot? Alluring? I honestly do not think so. I am too skinny, awkward, pale, and unco-ordinated and a long list of flaws that mean that I do not belong at such an exclusive event._

"We need to find the hottest dresses!" I can practically visualize Kate's thought process as her facial expressions change.

"Damn I need a dress!" I groan realizing that nothing in my closet that will be sophisticated enough for this event.

"I have something you can borrow…. Actually no! Let's go shopping! An event of this magnitude deserves something new. It is about time your legs are introduced to the world. Time to start living and showing off those pins!" Kate proclaims. Her head is so far in the clouds that I doubt I will be able to bring her back to earth.

"It is okay Kate, you go. I don't have any money. I will find something in my closet or borrow something from your closet" I sigh.

"I have money tons of money." Kate replies softly. Even though she is rich, she is careful not to sound smug over our different socioeconomic backgrounds.

"I don't want you to spend your money on me," I say a little embarrassed.

"I don't intend to," Kate says holding up her father funded credit card. Daddy will buy us new dresses." _NO!_ I have never told Kate, but her father unnerves me. I immediately start to shake my head, but she is too busy dialing the number on the invitation.

"Good afternoon, I am Katherine Kavanagh, and I am just confirming that myself and Miss Ana Steele will be attending the grand opening of the Opal Club...Yes...Thank you." Kate end's her call and looks like she has just won the lottery.

"I think we should get a silver or red dress for you. Red will match your hair amazingly!" Kate is eying me up and down, from my head to my feet.

"Katherine Kavanagh, No! I won't have you charge an outfit for me" I scold her

"Okay, well I will buy two dresses. One of which I will wear and the other one which I will lend you for the opening of the club 'Opal'. So it will be the equivalency of you borrowing something from my closet. Then I will send the bill to Daddy."

"Kate. Stop… that is still the equivalent of you buying me a dress"

"Yes it is, but I will even put the dress you buy for tomorrow in my closet so you can take it out and your conscious will be clear!" I shake my head and grab my best friend.

"God I love you Kate, but sometimes..." I don't know what else to say. "You know you should have gone into the legal profession or maybe even work at Grey Enterprise. You have skills to break down your opponents."

**Christians POV:**

"Christian, seriously you should have come with me. The ladies at the party were fine and certainly didn't need effort to get what you wanted from them. I GOT ENOUGH FOR BOTH OF US. " Elliot says smirking.

"I had work. Multi-billion dollar companies do not run themselves. Also, I do not favor easy women" I stated coldly. Elliot looks at me, and then gulps.

"Well there were also lots of eligible men" I then realize that he thinks that I have just come out as being gay. I start to consider allowing him continuing to believe this illusion. It would serve him right, but the arrival of my assistant at the door of my office stops me.

"Mr Grey"

"Yes Andrea"

"You wanted to know when Miss Kavanagh or Miss Steele phoned. They have confirmed they both will attend tomorrow night." I hide my delight at her news. I have been waiting to get a proper look at Miss Anastasia Steele even if it is the last time I ever see those beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you." I respond directly and without emotion, wanting to get rid of her before my nosy brother starts to get curious. I made sure the phone number on their invitation was a direct number to my office, so I could be notified immediately when they rang.

Andrea then looks uncomfortable for a minute, and appears to be struggling to find the words to say.

"Is there something else?" I inquire.

"Yes, Mrs Trevallyn-Grey also called. She knew that Mr Elliot Grey was here, and she wanted to request that you both attend a family dinner on Wednesday, when Mia is home from college" Andrea is practically squirming and looking as uncomfortable as humanly possible.

"You mean that, our mother rang, and ask you to _tell_ us that we must attend a family dinner on Wednesday." Elliot says.

"Well… yes…. No.…" Andrea stumbles not sure what to say.

"It's not an issue and thank you for relaying the message. Thank you, Andrea." I mention putting my valued assistant out of her misery. She turns and quickly exits.

Our mother has already informed my brother and I of the obligatory family dinner at Bellevue. Even our father called us earlier to make sure we will be at my mother's dinner. Elliot and I cherish our parents, and we know that we owe them everything, but these family dinners occasionally wear on our nerves.

"OK spill it bro…Who is Miss Kavanagh and Miss Steele? And why did you want to know personally when they have sent in their RSVP? Elliot smirks.

"Easy Lelliott just a professional favor to a business associate. His daughter has moved to Seattle this week" I comment simply.

"But Andrea just mentioned two people. Who is the other girl?"

"She is a friend and roommate of the daughter" I say descriptively.

"Interesting. Are you planning on attending the opening of your new club?" Elliot is half curious, half shocked at the possibility.

"I will drop in. I am the owner after all"

"Even more intriguing, since you my anti-social, too wealthy and as much as I hate to admit it, not bad looking brother, never attend your club openings. Usually you send one of your people instead." He smirks at me, but I do not react. "I look forward to meeting the daughter of your business associate and her friend, tomorrow evening." Elliot looks smug as ever. Damn, I forgot that he is on the standard invitation list.

"I will have one of my security people pick you up. You driving after attending a club opening is never a smart idea" I narrow my eyes at my brother.

"Thank you for your concern"

"Just saving our parents from anxiety" I reply

"Maybe you should just finally admit to our parents what I just worked out."

"And what is it that you have worked out?" I say tapping my fingers together analyzing my brother.

"That you my baby brother are not gay"

**Ana's POV:**

I examine myself in the mirror after putting on a pair of too high heels from Kate. I can just walk in them, and I have to admit they do make my legs look longer. I walk around the room, getting used to the shoes and to ensure that my ass isn't exposed as I move. Kate spent over an hour trying to convince me that this red dress was perfect for me at and I only agreed to wear the dress to shut her up and put the poor workers and other store patrons out of their misery.

The silk, of the dress, feels heavenly against my skin. It is short, very short. It covers everything needs to be covered, but I doubt that I will be able to bend down without exposing my backside or worse. However its figure hugging and even makes me look like I have some curves. I am horrified at how much Kate spent on this dress, especially since she charged it to her father, but secretly I love this dress. To clear my conscious, I intend to have the dress dry cleaned and placed in Kate closet as soon as possible.

I have left my hair down cascading around my shoulders and chests. The curls are loose and bouncy. I have kept my makeup as natural as possible, however; I did apply bright red lipstick to compliment my 'borrowed' dress.

I walk into the living room, to find my ever so elegant, blonde roommate wearing a tight black number. It is lower cut in the front and has a criss-cross back. Kate has styled her hair and her makeup is flawless. She is stunning as always. Considering how she looks this evening, I am sure there will be three for breakfast.

"Wow Steele, you look fabulous. If I didn't go for men as much as I do, you could turn me right now" Kate complements me in her own way.

"You are looking pretty hot yourself. I suspect I will be making breakfast for three tomorrow" I suggest raising my eyebrows but smiling playfully.

"Try four people," _Four people? No... Kate doesn't mean it, does she?_

"You are going to try and pick up two guys tonight I ask. "No, of course not," Kate says looking at me confused. "I thought that maybe you might find someone yourself"

"I doubt it"

"I wish you would wake up and see how beautiful you truly are Steele. No, you're not beautiful, you are gorgeous."

"Take off your best friend, rose collared glasses and let's go to this club. Maybe Christian Grey will attempt to pick you up and then you can reject him as payback" I prophesize.

"Megalomaniac men are not my type. Either way I doubt that he will even be there. In the research I did on him, he never attends the opening of his clubs. He isn't interested in them except the money that they make probably." Kate informs me. A random thought hits me. _What is Christian grey interested in then? _Whoa! Where did that come from?

"That figures" I say rolling my eyes. "Let's go, our cab is going to be here in any moment" We have decided not to drive so we don't have to worry about parking or how much we drink. At the age of 21, I am yet to ever let myself go wild while drinking, maybe it's this dress or the lights of the Seattle night, but I feel like letting go.

The Opal club in located in a fashionable and hip part of the city. The entrance is swamped in expensive cars, and I instantly feel out of place especially as I see the people enter. They look so confident in themselves. I wish I had the same. I would turn around and go home; it wasn't for Kate holding on to my arm.

"Don't even think about it Steele. We are going to have a night to remember" Kate tells me. I offer her a smile, but I know it doesn't reach my eyes.

We are stopped at the roped entrance, where our names and invitations are taken from us by one of the many security guards. His expression is unreadable and nods to a sharp dressed, buzz cut man at the entrance.

"Have a wonderful evening ladies." We progress to the door where people are being issued bands. When it is our turn, we inform the perky girl our names, and she looks for our names on her touch pad.

"Ladies, you have Golden Opal access" she informs us.

"What does that mean?"

"Golden Opal access means that you are both on the VIP list. You both have access to every level in the club, expect the private sections and all your drinks and food are on the house." She says with a smile. Kate's smile is larger than ever.

"VIP? Is everyone here tonight VIPs?" I question. It is the opening night and invitation only.

"Then why us?" _I actually mean why me?_

"I am not privy to that information. Have a wonderful evening"

"Come on Steele, let's go inside" Kate has been growing impatient at my questions, takes my hand and leads me into the club.

"Kate, I just want to know why we are on the VIP list." I stress.

"Who cares? Let's go and get some drinks" Kate and I are on our third cocktail, when we are approached by a couple of young, handsome men. One of which can't seem to keep his eyes off my best friend.

"Evening ladies, care to join us on the dance floor?" Kate's eyes start to glow as she slides off her leather stool.

"Sounds fantastic," Kate says, and then looks at me.

"Not right now. Maybe later" I decline, knowing that the alcohol I have consumed is already starting to take effect, and I do not have the skills to dance, even completely sober. Kate looks at me impassively. "You go. I promise I will dance later." I watch as Kate takes to the dance floor, and starts to dance. She works that song like she owns it. She commands the dance floor just like she does everything she takes on.

"Miss Anastasia Steele?" I turn to find the person who called my name, and find it is the same smartly dresses, buzz cut guy that l saw as we arrived.

"Yes"

"Would you come with me please" He asks politely.

"Where to?" I don't know whether to trust him or not.

"I will show you. I promise you, you will be perfectly safe" sincerity pours out of him, and it is as if he can read my mind.

"I here with my friend with me. She will if I disappear" I reply pointing to Kate.

"Understood" he replies and then signals to another guy, who looks familiar. It the same guy that delivered the invitation, but I can't recall his name. I know it started with an S.

"Sawyer will let your friend know; besides she will be cared for by the guy he is dancing with. Now if you come with me" He says. WOAH!

"What do you mean she will be cared for… who is the guy she is dancing with? Do you know him?" I quiz him.

"Yes I know him." I would swear that he just grinned, but he manages to hide it well. I am led upstairs, to the second floor of the club. It is impeccably decorated with impeccably dressed people sitting around drinking and eating. I didn't expect to see this up here, and it makes my stomach rumble a little. I should have eaten before I left.

"Right through here Ma'am" Mr Buzz opens the door for me.

"Thank you" I enter, not knowing what I am even doing. Maybe it's the alcohol. Maybe it is the excitement of the unknown, but I can't go back now… The private room is ultra-modern, with a table set for dinner.

"Anastasia, you made it. Finally," The voice behind me says a second time. _What is it with everyone calling out my name while they are sneaking up behind me tonight? _There is something odd about the tone in this voice. I turn around and there standing next to me is Christian Grey.

* * *

_Thank you for your review, follows, fav etc to this new story. please keep reviewing._


	3. An Impromptu Encounter

**An Impromptu Encounter**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I have been holed in this VIP private room, at the top level of the Opal club after leaving Elliot to '_scope out the talent' _as he says. I have tried to focus on answering emails. However, no matter how much I try, I can't get Miss Anastasia Steele out of my mind. Her eyes, her hair and her perfect tight little body.

"Grey" Taylor calls out bringing me back to the moment. He is standing at the door of the room. I briskly nod at him but do not say anything. I don't need to with him.

"Miss Steele has arrived with Miss Kavangh". A salacious grin is forming on my face making Taylor even more suspicious than he currently is, but that doesn't concern me. I pay him generously to do a job which he excels at and for his discretion. He has already seen more than he ever thought possible working for me.

"When Miss Steele is alone, request for her to come up here. There is no need to inform her why, if she doesn't ask. Make sure she is safe and not bothered until then. Take Sawyer with you" Taylor nods and makes a swift exit.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I don't know why I haven't been able to get Anastasia out of my mind. I met her so briefly and only just touched her once, but she has got to me in a way no one has ever. I have tried to get her out of my mind, but this seems to be one task I cannot master. Who would have ever thought it? I Christian Grey, master of his universe and '_he who turns everything into Gold'_ as quoted recently by Time magazine, cannot accomplish the simple task of forgetting a little blue eyed, brown haired girl. The intoxicating little Miss Steele is exactly my type. But I am painfully aware of how young she is, and I do not know if she will be able to satisfy my needs. I need to decide what my next move, but before that I need to spend some time with Miss Anastasia Steele. I call the fourth floor and tell the restaurant to be on standby with my order.

An hour later, I receive a text message from Taylor telling me that he is on his way up with Miss Steele, and she is unaware she will be meeting me. I realize that seeing me here in my private suite might make her more comfortable as we will be alone. I want her relaxed and able to talk freely. I need her to be open. It is the only way that I will know if she will fit into my world. I go over to the fridge and pull out one of my handpicked wine and take two glasses.

The door opens, and Anastasia walks in. I almost drop the bottle of wine in my hand when I see what she is wearing. I narrow my eyes, and my lips form a tight line. I want to spank her for just wearing that dress. Then a sudden rush of jealousy hit me as I realize that every fucker downstairs was probably eye fucking her in that too short red dress. Jealousy, now that is a new feeling. I have never felt jealousy because I never share. I examine the dress closely, and it shows her off her perfect tight little body. Fuck! I want to take that dress off her. I imagine myself carrying her over my shoulder into to my playroom and punishing her for wearing such an outfit. DAMN! I need the paperwork.

I stand behind Anastasia as she is looking at the room and seemingly unaware of my presence. I enter CEO mode and shield myself.

"Anastasia, you're here," She turns around slowly, and the expression on her face shows me how startled she is. _Am I intimidating her already?_

"Christian?" Anastasia utters my name for the first time. No one ever calls me by my first name, except my family and Ros.

"Christian?" I murmur my own name, and then my lips form a tight line naturally.

"Yes that is your name" Hhhhmmm, little Miss Steele has a smart mouth on her.

"I am aware of that fact, though not many people dare call me by my first name," I said waiting for her reaction. She starts to fidget staring down at her hands twisting by her side, and before she pulls herself together, I start to write a mental list of ways I can cure her of this little habit.

"What's the problem? You referred to me by my first name" She attempts to say directly though there is a clear tone of uneasiness in her voice. She is fidgeting again and then looks up at me slowly when I don't respond.

"You called me Anastasia. When one person refers to another person by their first name, then it is usually customary that the use of first names is acceptable" It seems that little Miss Steele has a rather smart mouth, and I didn't realize how appealing it was till now. Oh what I could do to that mouth.

"Point well made, Miss Steele"

"Mr Grey, why am I here?" Her feistiness is so arousing that I don't know if I will be able to go the whole evening without having her.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I am not actually asking her, rather I am telling her, in my usual manner as I ignore her question

"What?" Anastasia looks confused and ready to run. I change my tone immediately.

"Wine, it is very good. I chose it myself from my personal selection"

"You want to have a drink with me?" She asks to clarify, obviously bewildered by my request.

"Yes" But that is only the beginning of what I want to do with you. "Can I pour you a glass?"

"No." She says bitterly

"No?" I ask to clarify.

"That is what I said. NO. It's a simple word that means not at all or a negative used to express dissent, denial, or refusal"

"You have a very smart mouth Miss Steele; did anyone ever tell you that?"

"You are very rude; Mr. Grey did anyone ever tell you that?" Anastasia responds.

"No. Most people are smart enough not to get on my bad side." I respond.

"I am not most people"

"No, you are not Miss Steele. You are one in a million. No, you are one in a billion. Has anyone ever told you that you are possibly the most beautiful woman in the world?" Anastasia's shocked expression speaks volumes. I don't think I have ever said anything like that before.

"Please have a seat" Ana is about to comply but then stands up again.

"Why am I here?" Anastasia inquires.

"Please sit Miss Steele" My voice is demanding, and I am trying to exhibit considerable control, so my dominant side doesn't come out.

"I could just leave" She points out. Strangely I feel torn at this possibility I don't want her to go. She cannot go.

"Do you want to leave?"

"I want to check on my friend, Katherine Kavangah. You know the young college student that you treated inappropriately after she interviewed you" She hisses at me.

"I treat people as they deserve" I respond as harshly as she just spoke.

"I am sure you think just that"

"She asked me if I am gay" I apprise her.

"Well are you?" Fuck my palm is getting so twitchy that I may not be able to contain myself.

"Would you be upset if I told you yes?" I run my index finger along my lips as I examine her response.

"NO!"

"I think you are lying" I rebut

"Then you are a pathetic judge of character, Mr Grey. I am surprised you have done so well in your business."

"Oh what I would like to do to that smart mouth of yours." I murmur.

"You can't just go around saying things like that." Anastasia hisses

"You shouldn't go around wearing clothes like that. I see more of you than that outfit hides." I scold her.

"Then don't look" She replies angrily, but I know that dress is not her normal style.

"I am going to go and to check on Kate." Anastasia get up, but I grab her hand.

"Don't go. Please don't go. I will have someone check on your friend. I promise that she will be cared for."

"Give me one good reason not to leave" Anastasia challenges me.

"Because you are curious!" I reply simply and thankfully it works.

I text Sawyer to check on Miss Kavanagh and then I finally pour two glasses of wine. I pass Miss Steele her glass, in the hope that I will get a chance to touch her again. I raise my glass and wait for Anastasia to have a drink first.

"It's delicious. Thank you"

"An actual compliment from you, I am flattered. You're welcome. How much have you eaten, tonight?" I investigate, wondering if I should change my order. I detest food being wasted.

"I haven't eaten." I narrow my eyes at her casual disclosure, especially as I take note of her flushed cheeks making it obvious she has been drinking. She is also extremely thin; there is no way she would be able to hold her alcohol without eating. I wonder how much she has already had to drink.

"But you have been drinking."

"Yes …. So?"

"You shouldn't drink without eating" I soften my tone as I watch her reaction, I don't want to frighten her off but my natural tendencies make me want to scold her.

"What is it to you what I've eaten or if I am drunk?" Anastasia inquires almost accusing me. I run my hands through my hair and narrow my eyes at her, successfully intimating her.

"I just wasn't hungry before we left our apartment that is all." Ana mumbles

Anastasia is startled by a knock at the door, and a few moments later the side door opening. It is the waiter from upstairs. For some reason, I am unable to take my eyes of the delectable Miss Steele.

The entrée are put in front of us, and I eagerly commence to eat, but notice Anastasia fails to even pick up her fork.

"Miss Steele, please eat. The chef upstairs is exceptionally talented."

"I am sure he is. Mr Grey, are we having dinner together?"

"Yes" I reply.

"So what is this? Some weird impromptu date?" I inquire bewildered

"No, Miss Steele, I don't date. This is just dinner. Eat." I tell her sternly, but she pushes her plate away from her like a child. It takes a great deal of control to not, throw her over my knee and turn her beautiful ass a shade of pink.

"Please Anastasia you need to eat. I don't want you to be hungry" I say as soft as I can manage.

"I'm not hungry" Anastasia stands firms.

"Why do you care?" Anastasia inquires. I cock my head to the side and my eyes widen.

"I don't know" I reply honestly. For a second, I feel almost vulnerable and confused. However this feeling is short-lived as I take control of my emotions. "Please Anastasia, eat"

Finally, she picks up her fork and takes small bites. I relax some thankful that she is at least eating something.

"You just used my first name again" she points out.

"I know." I acknowledge.

"Then I can refer to you as Christian in the moment." Anastasia bites back.

"No. Only family and a few others call me by my first name. I prefer it that way."

"Then how do you wish me to refer you to?" A large smile forms on my face at her question.

"Miss Steele, are you saying that you want to see me again"

"I don't think I have even said that I want to see you now." Anastasia refutes.

"You are extremely challenging. So different from any other women in the past, but I think I might like a challenge." I say out loud. It is going to be so much fun testing her limits, and that damn short red dress she is wearing is causing me to think up thousands of different scenes I want to try on her.

"Excuse me?" Anastasia says practically choking on her food.

"Why am I excusing you?" I comment playfully. Fuck I want her. I just need to touch her and see if I feel the same feeling I did at the graduation.

"I am over this song and dance you have going. Can you just tell me what do you want from me, and why did you bring me up here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"So now that you have seen me, and achieved you objective, I am off." Anastasia gets up and swiftly moves towards the door. I jump up from my chair and grab her arm, but it makes her lose her balance forcing me to put my arms around her. I hold her close to me, and I can smell her scent. It is as intoxicating. I want to bury my nose in her hair, and there it is again. I didn't expect to feel it again, but the same feeling is there. I know for sure now that I need to be with Anastasia Steele. She has got to be mine.

"Can you feel that?" I ask Anastasia.

"No," She lies. Miss Steele's facial expression gives away just how much she feels the electric current between us.

"I need to go. Thank you for the wine and food, Mr Grey" She says politely as if we have just met at a high society ball.

"You have only had your entree and even then you have had very little." I remind and reprimand her at the same time. "I have ordered dinner and desert for you also."

"No, thank you. Congratulations on your new club. It is extremely impressive." Anastasia then does something no woman has ever done, she turns and walks out.

**Anastasia POV:**

Quickly I run down the stairs as if my life depended on it, relieved to find Kate at the bar with that blonde curly haired guy she was dancing with. Both of them a little too close to each other.

"Ana. Where have you been?" Kate asks soon as she sees me.

"Bartender, can I have a gin and tonic, no forget that. I want vodka." I tell him before I answer Kate. "Actually make it a double!" I take the glass and drink it down in one gulp. The clear liquid burns as it runs down my throat.

"Can I have another one?" I tell the bartender who quickly fulfills my request. I drink the second glass down quickly again. It goes straight to my head, and I try to shake off the unusual feeling.

"Steele!" I look over at my best friend and notice she is looking at me like she doesn't even know me. "Where have you been and what's happened? Are you okay?" Kate asked alarmed.

"I am fine. I don't even want to talk about" I am not sure if it is because of the look on my face or if it is her hot looking male companion, but for the first time ever, Kate decides not to start her usual inquisition

"Hi my name is Elliott."

"Ana. Nice to meet you"

"We are both ready to leave. Are you?" This is code for Kate to let me know that her companion is going to be coming home with us. Trust my gorgeous best friend to pick up the hottest guy in the club after only being in Seattle for under forty-eight hours.

I am more than ready to leave." The last thing I want to do is hang around this club and run into Christian Grey again.

"Brilliant. If luck is on our side, we might get a cab without having to wait too long," Kate comments.

"I just want to tell my brother I'm leaving. I think he is upstairs."

"Don't take too long," Kate says almost pouting at Elliot.

"I won't" Elliot kisses Kate in the most passionate kiss I have ever seen. I don't know whether to be jealous or embarrassed. Kate can't take her eyes off him.

"Get a room!" I tell Kate.

"We intend to" Kate has the most devious look on her face. "Isn't he the most incredible guy you have ever seen? I bet he is going to be fantastic in bed! Don't you think?"

"Kate, I don't know..." I sigh. "So I am making breakfast for three tomorrow?"

"Please!" Kate says practically batting her eyebrows.

Elliot catches up with us just as our cab turns up.

"Did you see your brother?" Kate questions

"Yes I did, and he is going to pick me up tomorrow". There was a strange look on Elliot's face as he told us about his brother's gesture, but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it is just Elliot.

"Tell your brother not to pick up early. I believe we may have a rather enthralling night ahead of us" Kate says getting a little too close to him.

# # # #

It is almost nine in the morning, when I wake up later than usual. It was so hard to fall asleep last night. All I thought about was my strange encounter with Christian Grey and what on earth that was about.

I start to feel the effects of last night alcohol consumption and my stomach rumbles. I get up and begin to cook breakfast. I know Kate and Elliot had more to drink than I did, so a proper breakfast will the three of us some good.

"Good Morning Ana" Kate looks as bright as a summer day.

"Katherine, you look very chipper," I say raising my eyebrows at her.

"Steele I have had the most remarkable night. WOW! WOW! WOW! MR. Elliot... Shit" Kate cusses.

"What?" I ask

"I don't even know what his last name is?"

"You don't?" I ask shocked! I know Kate has been with numerous of guys, but this is bad!

"No, but I don't think I even told him my last name either." Kate shrugs. I am about to give her a lecture, when Elliot comes out. He is wearing Kate's white robe and makes a beeline for Kate.

"Hey you weren't in bed, when I woke up"

"Sorry. I was out here talking to Ana. She is making breakfast are you hungry?" Kate asks.

"Famished. However; I should tell you that my brother is on his way to pick me up. It was his text message that woke us up"

"Already? No, don't leave just yet" Kate whines but then looks at me, and I know she is getting an idea. "Invite your brother up. Tell him to join us for breakfast."

"I doubt that he will agree. My brother is not overly social." Elliot explains.

"At least ask him" Kate requests. My best friend is practically holding her breath as Elliot concentrates on texting his brother. A few seconds later the cell phone beeps and Elliot's looks surprised.

"Well that is a first. He says yes and will be here in five minutes. Which means I better get dressed, or I will never hear the end of this" Elliot says as he dances his way back to the bedroom in Kate's robe.

"I bet Elliot's brother is a hottie like him. It might be your lucky day Steele." Kate murmurs scandalously. I feel my face start to warm up as I contemplate her words. I actual hope she is right.

The buzzer downstairs rings and Elliot, now dressed, goes to collect his brother. I quickly fix my hair in the reflection of the silver kettle, but it is useless. I return to putting the finishing touched on breakfast.

"Kate and Ana this is my brother, Christian Grey' Elliot announces. I turn around and nearly faint when I see it is Christian Grey. _NO! It can't be_. Kate and I both give each other an intense stare.

"Christian Grey is your brother? You are Elliot Grey?" Kate inquires.

"Yes." Elliot is unaware of why Kate and I are shocked, but looks at us curiously when we react.

"Ladies, it is wonderful to see you both again," Christian says politely.

"Hang on Kate, your Katherine Kavanagh and Ana, are you Ms. Steele? Elliot says finally putting the pieces together.

"Yes." I confirm.

"Did you plan this?" I interrogate Christian.

"Not at all, Ms. Steele! It is simply a fortunate coincidence. Can I still stay for breakfast or should I take my brother home?"

"No, you can both stay. Can't they Ana?" Kate asks now standing next to me. She is gripping my hand tightly, practically begging me.

"Fine." I relent.

"Excellent. Elliot and I will just get ready. Give us a few minutes." Kate says making up an excuse. I watch as they both quickly head off to her bedroom, leaving Christian Grey and I alone once more. I turn around and glare at him.

"I know you had something to do with this" I hiss.

"I promise you Anastasia, I had nothing to do with this at all. Trust me if I could, I would change the circumstances we are in right now. I value my privacy!" Christian replies as if he has been put out heavily. He commences to take slow but measured steps towards me.

"I don't understand." Christian is right in front of me now and runs his finger on the outline of my lip. "You have an incredible mouth. I bet you couldn't even imagine what I would like to do with it. Oh Miss Steele, the thing I could do with you" Christian's voice is so hypnotic and seductive that I am almost butter in his hands.

Kate's bedroom door creaks open behind us, instantly popping the bubble we just unexpectedly found ourselves in. Christian has quickly moved away and looks as if nothing has happened at all. I would give him a piece of my mind or at least a nasty look, but I don't want to get Kate' suspicious.

"Ana and Christian are you both ready for Breakfast?" Kate asks.

"I am. Miss Steele, are you ready?" _I am Miss Steele again. _This man is the most mercurial man I have ever met!

"Yes I am."

"Excellent. As a thank you, why don't I take you all out after breakfast? There is something I want to show my brother, and I think you two ladies will enjoy it as well" Christian proposes.

"I am in" Kate responds gripping Elliot tighter.

"Ms. Steele, Are you in?" Christian inquires. I look at Christina, and there is something a little strange about him. He seems a little cold, when only a few minutes he was on fire. Oh shit, I think I finally understand what is going on!

* * *

Thank you for reading my newest story. :-)


	4. Riding the Waves

_HI All, a short chapter, but things are going to start getting juicy... Enjoy._

* * *

**Riding the Waves**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

_"Ms. Steele, Are you in?" Christian inquires. I look at Christian, and there is something a little strange about him. He seems a little cold, when only a few minutes he was on fire. Oh shit, I think I finally understand what is going on! _

Christian Grey is cool with me in public, but intensifies when we are alone. I have been down this route before, and it is one that I won't travel down again. In our second year of college, there was a guy Kate, and I were friends with, called Owen. He was head over heels in love with Kate, but she had no interest in him since she was dating someone else at the time. Owen tried to get closer to me so he can spend time with Kate. It was his plan to get to my best friend through me. I was naive and thought this guy honestly liked me. I enjoyed being on the receiving end of male affection, but luckily I came to my senses. However, not before I got hurt.

I have to suppress my laughter, poor Christian Grey is going to have to try to take his own brother down to get to Kate. From the looks of it, he is going to have one hell of a fight on his hands. Elliot is yet to take his eye off Kate, and she is all over him.

"Yes. I am in" I reply confidently. "However if we are going to be awhile, we will need to take two cars. Don't forget Kate we need to pick up Ethan tonight." Ethan is Kate's older brother who will be beginning graduate school at the University of Seattle soon. He has spent the last year working with his father at '_Kavanagh _Media'_,_ but has decided that this isn't the career path for him. Instead, he is going to try his hand at Psychology.

"Who is Ethan?" Elliot asked. I noticed Christian seems at bit too interested in the answer. While Elliot seems to be playfully jealous, Christian has narrowed his eyes, and his lips have formed a hard line. He seems rather forbidding, and it unnerves me a little.

"Ethan is my brother." Kate's answer seems to placate Elliot, but it does little to ease Christian. Maybe I haven't worked out what is going on! Damn it! Christian Grey is set to go down as the most exasperating man I have ever met.

The four of us finally sit down at the table and begin to eat breakfast. I notice our new male companions, pile huge amounts of food on their plates

"Katherine, is your brother intending on living here? I have a reputable real estate agent at my disposable. I am happy to make some calls for you" Christian offers. I have to admit he can be the epitome of politeness. I replay his words in my mind. I note that he has offered to make calls for _Kate_. Interesting.

"I don't think Ethan has decided yet. He will probably stay here for the time being at least. He loves Ana's cooking so much"

"I can understand why. Do you cook like this Kate?" Elliot queries. I almost feel sorry him as he looks so hopeful. Kate and I look at each other and giggle loudly. When I stop I am curiously aware that Christian is looking at me, though he looks away quickly when I look back at him. Once more he takes on an icy demeanor.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asks.

"Because Elliot, my best friend is unquestionably gorgeous, smart and great fun, but her cooking skills pretty much ends at toast and coffee." I comment.

"Ana is right." Kate says in a very matter of fact tone, and then whispers something into Elliot's ear that. Knowing my best friend as I do, along with the look on Elliot's face, she has just reminded him of her other talents.

With breakfast finished and dishes cleared, Kate and I head off to our rooms to change. Christian has recommended light clothing, but to bring a sweater in case it gets cool. I go through my wardrobe and pull out a blue sun dress, with a white cardigan. The weather has been uncharacteristically warm for Seattle. I would have declined to join in this outing, but I have a few questions to ask Mr-I don't like to be called by my first name – Grey. I just need to get him alone, and I know just how to do so.

Kate and I re-join the Grey men Elliot immediately wraps his arm around Kate, and I long for the same affection.

"Kate should you and I go in one car and follow you boys?" I strategically propose. As I predicted, Kate is looking at me as if I had two heads.

"No!" She calls out a little too energetic, shocking even me. "It's just that we might lose them when we are following them. Elliot do you know where we are going?"

"I have a good suspicion." Elliot says playfully, and then looks to his brother. "Would it be a lovely afternoon on The Grace'?"

"Yes indeed, the very one. She was just finished about a week ago. This will only be my second time on her" Christian adds. Kate and I look at each other not following.

"Kate, I know where we are headed. I will go with you in your car, that is if Ana doesn't you mind going with my brother? I know he seems frightfully stuffy and downright overbearing, but he has the manners of fifty year old man and deep down there is a rather good side to him. Plus, if you don't get to see that, he drives a pretty impressive car." I can't help, but smile as Elliot teases his brother. I put on my best attempt to act inconvenienced by having to go with Christian all though this is exactly what I want. It's the only chance I may have to quiz him alone.

Elliot is right, Christian car is impressive. "What car is this? I haven't seen one before"

"Have I impressed you, Miss Steele?" Christian grins as I examine the exterior of the car. I shoot him a dispassionate look and fail to answer his question. "It is an Audi R8"

"After you Miss Steele" Christian opens the car door and I slide in, wishing I had worn something different. My dress has shuffled up teasing Grey with a bit too much of my legs. A fact not missed by Christian. Quickly I pull my skirt down. Embarrassed, I start to blush a little.

"Ready?" Christian asks.

"Oh yes" I reply

"Good we don't have far to go"

"Well if that is the case, then we better get going." I comment sternly. Christian gives me a quick glare. Even though it was the swiftest look, it was as if he is looking right through me.

"I know what you are trying to do" I state confidently.

"Is that so Miss Steele? Then I do hope you will be so kind as to fill me in"

"This hot and cold act you have going. It's not going to work Christian" He looks at me with his head half cocked. "Do tell Miss Steele." Oh how I would love to tell him that '_Kate isn't going to notice you and that you are not her type'_. If only get out of the car, I don't want to spend any more time with this man. However then I won't get to the bottom of all this business and ensure he knows to stay away from Kate.

Christian then runs his hand through his hair, even pulling at it, I believe. A little too quickly he parks the car and quickly gets out. However with his manners still in check, he opens my door for me and holds out his hand. I look around at the harbor and then see the words '_The Grace' _on a large, extravagant looking yacht.

"That's yours?"

"Yes. She was just completed. I have only taken her out for a test run since she was built, but now I get to thoroughly enjoy her." As I follow Christian, I watch as a boyish grin comes over his face. He actually looks more his own age, as opposed to his normal intense demeanor.

"Interesting" I murmur.

"What is?" Christian asks.

"The name of the boat, _The Grace_. In a religious context 'Grace' means the salvation of sinners and the bestowal of blessings." I inform him.

"I know. She was my salvation and did bestow many blessing on me." I look up at Christian Grey and notice a brief moment of vulnerability. I wonder if I should probe further. Usually I would but, however; something deep down tells me this is not a good place to go. Rather I look up at him trying to read his expression. Christian looks down at me, and our eyes lock. I can't explain how I feel, but I know that deep down I want to know more about this man.

"You really do have beautiful eyes" I roll my eyes at him. Mr Mercurial is back with his hot and cold act.

Christian suddenly grips my chin, tilting my head to face him. "Eyes as pretty as yours, should _never_ be used as an object of rudeness." Before I am able to defend myself, Elliot and Kate arrive. Kate is clearly impressed while Elliot looks like a child on Christmas.

"Little bro, you have done well. Can we take it out into the water?" Elliot asks.

"Of course. Ladies do you still wish to join us? I intended to sail out to one of the islands" Christian asks.

"Yes we do" Kate answers for us both.

"Kate, what about Ethan?" I remind my friend about her own brother.

"Ladies, I can have one of my people pick up Mr Ethan _Kavanagh__._ Do you know his flight number?" Christian offers.

"Yes! I have all the details here on my phone" Kate quickly searches for the email from Ethan.

"Kate, we really should be the ones picking up Ethan, not some strange" I hiss quietly, so only she will hear me.

"My brother is a big boy, he will be fine. Mr Moneybags will take care of it." I glare at Kate, and she drops her shoulders. "Okay look I will send Ethan a text message telling him, to expect someone to be there to pick him up with a sign."

"What about a key?" I tell him.

"Shit!" Kate says a little too loudly.

"Is there a problem?" Christian asks.

"Ethan doesn't have a key to the apartment, so I am afraid we can't go sailing today" I reply.

"Do you have a key to the apartment on you?" Christian asks casually.

"Yes" I reply without thinking. Christian holds out his hand and before I even realize I have given him my key. I realize that, behind Christian are two familiar people. I recognize them both from the club last night. _Why didn't I notice them earlier?_

Christian turns around and talks to them both. The younger looking guy is given my apartment key. The other guy, Mr Buzz-Cut, the one who escorted me to the private room to see Christian has handed Christian a couple of backpacks.

"Thank you Taylor. We will be back about five." Taylor nods and then heads off towards the car.

"So if there are no other delays" Christian inquires and gestures for us to board the yacht. I notice Christian purse his lips as Kate intertwines her arms around Elliot's and together they board first. Seriously why doesn't he just knock his brother out and jump Kate? _Bastard!_

**Christian's POV**

I glare at my brother with the tenacious Miss _Kavanagh. She is _practically attached to his hip, and it would seem that they are apparently moving swiftly into a relationship. While I accept that them being together has given me the opportunity to be with Anastasia, their relationship will complicate things. I don't make my relationships public, even to my family. If I am with Ana, then Kate will know, and you know she can't keep her mouth shut. Fuck everyone will know,

_Act cool Christian_! I tell myself. I need to play the game strategically. No, matter what; Miss Anastasia Steele will be mine and only mine. I will prove to her how enjoyable it can be and somehow keep our relationship private.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Maria Amore


	5. The Basis of Control

**The Basis of Control**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

_No, matter what; Miss Anastasia Steele will be mine and only mine. I will prove to her how wonderful it will be. I must figure out how to keep our relationship private._

I can't help staring at Anastasias body when she walks across the small platform to the yacht. My mind fills with all kinds of different scenes I could do with her. Her blue sundress is a little ill-fitting but fuck me, it is so fucking hot. Actually I could care less right now about the cut of the dress since I'd rather rip it off her. I look down at the two backpacks Taylor passed me and realise that I won't need to take that dress off Ana.

"Elliot, I am going to need some help" My brother has already gotten all cosy with Kate on the settee and is engaged in conversation with the girls.

"If you would excuse me ladies, I am rather excited to start playing with my brothers new toy" I scowl at Elliot's reference to '_The Grace'_ as a toy. It has taken over two years of planning and building, to construct this vessel, and she was worth every penny.

"I wish we had bought our bathing suits" I suppress my smile at Kate's statement.

"Ladies, we will be out on the water momentarily." I turn away from them, though catch my last glance of Anastasia, and before heading to the upper deck, I place the backpacks in the cabin.

Elliot is at the prow of the boat, undoing the ropes. Once we are released from the Warf, I start the yacht up and slowly ease her out of her berth, towards the marina entrance. I feel so carefree, and in control, exactly what I need. I leave all my obligations and dark thoughts behind as we are hit the open sea.

"You did good little brother, she is perfect." Elliot praises the yacht

"I know. Take control of the wheel for me. I am going to put the sails up, then you will feel a drag. I will signal and then cut the engines for me." Elliot nods excited. I begin to release the sails, and when the wind catches them. Elliot turns the engines and we sail, propelled by the force of nature.

"Ladies, we will anchor in an hour by Whidbey Island. There are two pack backs in the cabin. The blue bag has a couple of pairs of bathing suits that should fit you both, and there are fresh towels, sunscreen and sunglasses in closet. Help yourselves. After I have relieved my brother at the controls, I will ask him to be uncharacteristically chivalrous and get you both something to drink." I am careful not to focus solely on Anastasia, so the tenacious Katherine Kavanagh doesn't get suspicious and talk to Elliot. My parents would have a field day if they heard I was interested in a girl, especially someone as perfect as Anastasia. They would be demanding that I bring her over for dinner. I can just imagine my parents, especially my mother's excitement. While nothing would bring me joy as making my parents happy, I fear exposing them to the darkness around me could break their hearts.

I return to control of the yacht and occasionally look down to the deck where my brother and the girls are sitting enjoying the ride. Elliot has changed into a pair of trunks, and both girls are wearing swimsuits now. One look at Anastasia and my jeans suddenly become tighter. I had Taylor go out and pick up these at Niemen Marcus. As per my request there are two swimsuit cover ups to protect their modesty just in case. For the first time, I feel the need to write Ms Acton a thank you note.

Ironically Anastasia is wearing a red bikini that resembles the walls of my playroom. I get my first decent look at her perfect body, and can see what parts of her short dress did cover up last night. I struggle to keep my eyes on the horizon, when Anastasia is leaning against the railing, giving me a perfect view of her backside. Fuck it would look glorious all pink and warm under my hand, and better yet after it has been worked over by a riding crop. Anastasia's hair is loose and blowing in the wind. She has the most exquisite long brunette hair that I have ever seen. None of the previous fifteen even comes close to her beauty.

Thank god Elliot is too infatuated with Katherine, or he might just start to think about reliving some of his college days, where he would take two women at a time. I look around and am relieved that there are no other boats in our vicinity or else I would have hit one, considering how distracted I have been by the glorious sight of Anastasia below me.

Anastasia turns around in time to witness me staring at her. I look up immediately and pretend to look busy as I drive the boat. Ever so subtlety I look down and witness Anastasia desperately throw one of the beach coverall dresses over her swimsuit. She says something to Elliot and Kate, but her best friend doesn't react. Elliot, on the other hand, gives me his trademark '_she is hot and all yours'_ look, as Anastasia heads for the stairs.

I start to anticipate her standing in front of me, but when she doesn't make an immediate appearance, I start to wonder where she is. I am about to call Elliot to come take the controls for me, when Anastasia finally appears in front of me with a glass of water. I don't say anything rather I offer her a small genuine smile.

"I thought you might need a glass of water" Anastasia holds up the glass for me.

"Thank you that is very kind of you" Ana passes me the glass, but I struggle to take it as I am controlling the wheel of the yacht.

"I am sorry," Anastasia says flustered, over her failed attempts to hand me the glass.

"Here come and stand in front of me" I ask, but she just looks at me somewhat apprehensive and jaded. It is almost as if she already knows every single dark secret that there is to know about me. "I won't hurt you. I just need a little help so I can drink the glass of water you so kindly bought up to me."

"What do you want me to do?" And there she is again, feisty Anastasia Steele is back! I wonder if she realizes how hot she is like that. I focus my energies on giving her a taste of what she could have while I have her in an advantageous position.

"Stand in front of me and place your hands on the wheel" She moves quickly and for the first time, complies. Anastasia is a mix of nerves and excitement as her fingers tighten around the wheel.

"Christian I have no idea what I am doing"

"Don't worry I do" _I know exactly what I am doing at the moment, and right now you are what I would like to be doing. "_Just hold the wheel steady and look straight ahead." Strategically, I intentionally let go giving Anastasia full control of the yacht. She immediately panics, and we make a hard shift to the right.

"CHRISTIAN" Anastasia yells. I place my hands over hers and take control once more. I lean my body against hers and nuzzle my nose into her hair. Anastasia smells so good. I want to smell me on her and to smell her on me.

"Can you feel that?" I ask Anastasia as electricity engulfs us. Ana turns her head and looks into my eyes and then at my mouth. I sense her desperation as I am feeling the same thing. I want to kiss her as much as she wants to kiss me.

"Hey Up there! You made me spill the champagne" Elliot calls out ending our moment. Damn it! I had Anastasia right where I wanted her.

"Just keep the yacht steady. Like this" Slowly I release my grip on her hands and step back. I watch as Anastasias face glows as she steers the yacht. Her strong exterior is peeled away, and I like what I see. No, I love it. Anastasia looks young, happy-go-lucky and ever so competent. I wonder if she realizes that she could take on the world, and I want to help her to do so.

"You did not drink your water yet" Anastasia points out. I pick up the glass and take a seat in front of her. I have a mouthful, and then run my tongue over my lips. A subtle move that doesn't go unnoticed. Anastasias breathing has changed, and there is no hiding the fact that I am getting to her in the way I want to. I stand up and walk towards her.

"You are so beautiful" I run my knuckles down her cheek, savoring the feel of her skin.

"I know what you are doing. It isn't going to work" There is an almost hateful undertone in her voice as her mood does a complete three sixty.

"And what is it you think I am doing?" I probe. Anastasia is about to answer my question when we are then interrupted by Elliot and Katherine. I enter CEO mode and resume control of the yacht, practically pushing Anastasia aside. She looks at me shocked, but I regard her coolly to deviate my brother's suspicion.

"Elliot I need some help anchor the yacht. I am going to need the mainsail lowered at the very minimum. Once you have done that I can drop the anchor and then let go of the wheel" I inform my brother.

"I can help with the sails "Ana offers.

"No, that is not necessary or wanted, Ms Steele" My voice is cold, and I don't even look at her as I dismiss her. I can literally feel the heat of her angry glare on me. In all honesty, I don't want to put her in any risk.

Anastasia storms down the stairs, with Elliot and Kate behind her. They are both so infatuated with each other that they don't notice Anastasia's mood. I look down once more and growl as I watch, Anastasia by the bar. She has drunk three rather strong drinks in extraordinarily quick amount of time. If I had the paperwork, she wouldn't able to sit tomorrow for that little stunt.

With the use of my controls, I drop the anchor, and once I am sure that we are secure, I venture downstairs. My brother is keeping Anastasia and Katherine entertained with his offbeat sense of humor. Jealousy hits me. The one girl I have wanted more than anyone in my life is looking relaxed and open with someone other than me.

"Hey Christian, do you think you could finally change into something more appropriate, stop being antisocial and join the party?" Elliot attempts to tell me off me.

"Someone had to operate the yacht while you have been idle." I hiss back though with brotherly love though. "I think it may be time to eat before our liquid refreshments take their full force" I avoid looking at Anastasia, but I suspect she knows I am directing my statement to her.

"You cook?" Katherine question causing Elliot to look at me and we both laugh.

"No. I have a housekeeper who cooks. She sent over some food over for us. Elliot why don't you come help me organize lunch? Ladies, please make your selves at home" I glare at Elliot letting him know that I am not requesting his assistance.

"Duty calls, no actually my bossy brother calls." Elliot tells

I enter the cabin and replace my jeans and white linen shirt, with a pair of trunks and a fitted V next shirt. Then I help Elliot take out the platters of food that Ms Jones has expertly prepared. She has laid out olives, cold meats, cheeses, nuts, dried fruits, stuffed vine leaves and a series of dips with breads.

"Want the best piece of advice you're ever going to get?" I smirk at Elliot's statement. This should be good for a laugh.

"Oh wise one, do tell what would that be?" I mock him.

"Take that shirt off before you go back out. You are so _**cut**_ that you could have Kate's friend in the palm of your hand. Ana is pretty hot, in her own way, but you have barely even looked at her." I feel a strong sense of success knowing that my prying brother hasn't caught on. Elliot looks through the windows on the cabin door and much to my surprise is only looking at Kate rather than both girls. This is so unlike my brother's usual womanizing behavior.

"Seems like your one night stand will be a two nighter" I comment.

"I hope she will be more than a two nighter. Kate is phenomenal, isn't she? She is intelligent, gorgeous, and the best sex I have ever had. You know what, I think I will invite her to mom and dads for Mia's welcome home from college dinner. What do you think Mom and Dad will think of her?"

"Probably the same thing they have thought about every girl you have been with. How long is this relationship going to last?" I tell him honestly.

Elliot places the platters of food on the table while I grab four glasses and a jug of water. I take the only vacant chair which so happens to be next to Ana. I pour everyone a glass of water, and deliberately place a glass close to Ana. When no is taking notice of my actions, I casually push her wine glass away from her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ana scolds me quietly, so Elliot and Kate don't hear.

"Drink your glass of water and eat." I order. When Ana fails to comply in defiance, I pick up her plate and place a decent portion of food in front of her.

"Eat" I order once more, but notice that Elliot and Kate are looking at me now.

"All of you eat! Ms Jones is highly skilled, and I promise you the food is excellent" I demand.

"Apologies ladies, my brother is a little bossy. Best we eat, or he will turn the yacht back, take us home and send us to our rooms without our suppers." Elliot's jeer causes the girls to burst into fits of laughter. I narrow my eyes at him, but he just grins. I am about to put my brother back in his place, but his ill-mannered comment has achieved two things. It has kick started Anastasia's appetite and has given me an idea of what I should do when Anastasia doesn't eat when she is finally mine.

After lunch, Kate and Elliot retreat to the back of the boat, where it is more private, and the lounge chairs are located. My brother has requested they be given an hour alone. Anastasia stands and starts to clear up. I want to tell her that I have a large staff that will take care of that, but she looks so compliant, even submissive as she cleans up. I can't believe how aroused I am getting just watching her do these simple tasks.

"Anastasia, thank you for cleaning up." I reply when she returns outside, but she just looks at me impassively.

"You are welcome, _Christian._" I get a chuckle as she calls me by my first name. I can literally see her becoming bolder.

"I don't like Anastasia, I prefer Ana" She declares as she removed her cover-up to reveal her perfect body in her red bikini. FUCK! It is enough to make me lose myself. Right now I could care less if she prefers Ana or Anastasia, I am much more interested in calling her mine. God I want to fuck her hard.

"Ana it is then" I comment.

"Can I use this towel?" Ana inquires.

"Yes." I reply automatically, not quite listening. My thoughts are focused on other matters.

"Thank you" My eyes follow Ana as she walks to the side of the yacht and then unexpectedly dives into the open water.

She is so alluring, and she doesn't even know it. I jump up and look down from the side of the boat, anticipating seeing her body all wet. However, when she doesn't come up to the surface immediately an uneasiness takes over. Instinctively I throw off my shoes and shirt and jump in after her. Having luck on my side, I find Ana immediately and with all my strength grab her tightly around me. She starts to fight me, pushing against me, but this is a standard response for someone who is being pulled out of the water.

"Christian, what are you doing?" Ana starts to call out as we make it back to the surface of the water. I don't reply and still keep a tight grip on her while I swim back to the boat. Elliot and Kate have returned to the front of the boat to see what is happening. I help Ana climb the ladder as Elliot holds his arm out to help Ana get back on the yacht.

I shake off my fears as I climb back on the yacht and see that Ana isn't harmed. Actually when I get a decent look at her, she doesn't look harmed, or even scared. In fact, she is fuming.

"What the hell was that about?" Anastasia hisses at me. I narrow my eyes, and my lips form a hard line as this was not the response I expected from someone I just saved.

"I was saving your life. Most people would be grateful." I argue back. I am doing my best to intimidate her, but I have only managed to send Kate and my brother heading back to the rear of the boat.

"Most people would be grateful if they actually needed to be saved and were in trouble. I for one wasn't. I was swimming under the water. I was a champion swimmer in high school and for a couple of years in college. Why would you think I was in danger?"

"You want the list?" I tell her coldly.

"Oh, please. This will be entertaining."

"Firstly, you have been drinking, and it affects your senses. Secondly, you just ate, and you are supposed to wait three quarters of an hour before swimming again to prevent cramps. Lastly you didn't come up to the surface in a timely manner. I was trying to save you" I know from Ana's immediate body language that she accepts that I had a point, but she refuses to acknowledge this fact verbally.

"I was not in danger. I know how to look after myself" Ana stomps and turns to collect her towel. Water has been dripping from her where she was standing and she slips, landing on the floor hard.

"OOOWWW" Ana cries out. I scoop her up and sit her down on the soft padded chair. "My ankle!" She cries out.

"Don't move, let me have a look," I examine her ankle, but I can't tell is if it sprained or actually broken. Elliot and Kate once more altered by the commotion and return to the front of the boat. Kate comes over and sits next to Ana, whilst Elliot goes to get an icepack. I lean over and grab a cushion and rest Ana's ankle on it. Within a few minutes, her ankle swells quickly.

"Christian, here you go" Elliot passes me the ice place and thankfully a first aid kit. I place it on Ana's ankle.

"Ana, you may have sprained your ankle or worse. You need to keep your foot up, I am going to turn the boat around and head back so we can get you to a doctor immediately."

"I will release the sails," Elliot offers.

"No, it will be faster if I use the engines, though I will need your help to take control of the yacht while I call Taylor so that he can call the nearest doctor to have a look at Ana's foot."

"Why don't you just call mom?" Elliot asks.

"Well, no she is on duty at the hospital, and I don't want Ana to have to wait." I admit. Elliot raises his eyebrows at me, but I don't have time to dwell on the real reason I am not calling our mother who I would trust with my life.

"Kate, I need your help. You need to compress Ana's ankle for about fifteen to twenty minutes to prevent further swelling and then wrap her ankle with this bandage. I will send Elliot down to help you". I run to the upper deck. I raise the anchor and start up the engines, and immediately head for the marina.

# # # #

"Let me help you," I tell Ana as she tries to get out of the car.

"No, I can do it. Just hold my crutches for me." She demands. We have just seen a doctor, and they have confirmed that it is a mild fracture. It will be painful for a day or two, but Ana should be on her feet soon as long as she follows some strict instructions and takes the medications as prescribed. Kate, Elliot and I watch as Ana struggles to make it up the first step. She is never going to make it to the second level were her apartment is located at this rate.

"Fuck this" I call out and throw the bag of Ana's medication and clothes at my brother. I bend down and pick up Ana. Kate picks up her crutches that have fallen unceremoniously to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ana asks shocked at my brazenness.

"Carrying you to your apartment. What do you think I am doing?"

"I can manage all by myself. Kate, I need my crutches back" Ana calls out. I suddenly feel irritated by Ana's refusal of my assistance especially when it is in her best interests. What she really needs of a good smack to her backside.

"Anastasia, the summer would be over by the time you made it up to your apartment the way you were going. Just be quiet and accept my help" I scold her making her scoffs in response.

I wait for Kate to open the apartment door and then place Ana on the couch. I carefully position a cushion under her sprained ankle and then do a quick audit. Kate and Elliot go into the kitchen to make Ana a cup of tea leaving us both alone.

"Ana, you need to take these pills every eight hours to keep the inflammation down and place an ice pack on your ankle for twenty minutes, four times a day, afterwards make sure you put a compress on it. Can you remember that?" I bark at her.

"Yes, I am not a child. Kate is here, and she can help me. I will be fine by myself tomorrow when she is at work tomorrow"

"I could hire a nurse for you, or I can stay and look after you" I offer.

"No. I don't need a babysitter. I can look after myself" Ana spits.

"Your recent behavior would dispute that statement" I narrow my eyes and look into hers. For once Anastasia doesn't seem to have a response.

The front door then opens and in walks a tall, blonde male. Ana's face immediately lights up upon seeing him, and I feel a horrible pang of jealousy. She hasn't ever looked at me like that.

"Ethan!"

"Ana... What happened to you?" He says overly concerned and coming too close to her. Begrudgingly I take a step back. I am forced to watch as this fucker wraps his arms around Ana and hugs her for too long.

"You know me, I am just horribly clumsy. I slipped and have a mild fracture. It should be fine in a few days." Ana explains, but Ethan still looks concerned.

"Hey there big brother" Kate calls out and hugs her brother. "Welcome to your new home"

"It's great to be here and not a moment too soon. Ana was just telling what happened." Ethan comments.

"I am fine. Would you all stop babying me and relax! I am a grown woman" Ana groans frustrated. I read her body language and thin my lips. She doesn't like to be taken care of.

"No!" I comment. "Ana you need to follow the doctor's instructions to the letter, or else you will only prolong your recovery. You need someone to help you. Kate you need to start work tomorrow so I will come and stay with Ana. I can run my corporation from anywhere. If anything urgent comes up I can call a nurse" I declare, trying to take charge.

Ethan is looking at me trying to work out how I fit into this picture. I extend my hand out and say… "Christian Grey. Nice to meet you" Briskly I shake his hand, and then concentrate on ensuring Ana will go along with this plan. "

"No. No. No!" Ana calls out.

"You are going to need help. You need to ice your leg, and that means going into the kitchen when you are supposed to stay off your foot. You cannot do that alone" I say to bring her protests to an end.

"I can help. I will be around" Ethan says smoothly.

"You can?" Kate inquires.

"Yes, of course I can. I am living here now, and my classes don't start for some time. I haven't made any plans, so I am entirely at your disposal my dear Ana." As Ethan bows to Ana playfully. My blood starts to boil at his offer and the look he is given her.

"I don't want to be a bother," Ana says softly.

"You need help. Christian is right. Let me help you" Ethan says.

"Fine…If it will shut you all up. Thank you Ethan, I accept your offer for help. However, you shouldn't have to hang around here getting bored, being my nursemaid. Ana may have been thanking Ethan, but she is giving me a mixed looking at me as she speaks. Her look is harsh, but maybe deep-down, without her realizing it, I wonder if she is disappointed that it isn't me who will be by her side the next few days.

"Ana let's face the truth, it is in Ethan's best interests to get you back on your feet. He loves your cooking more than anyone." Kate says smiling. This statement just about sends me over the edge. I start to become even more angry and jealous. I always get what I want, and I do not share. I WANT ANA. _Who does he think he is?_

"In addition, you don't want to start your first day of work in a week limping do you?" Kate states.

"True," Ana agrees

"You got a job?" I inquire. There was nothing about a new job on the background check I had Welch organize after graduation, and that was only a few days ago.

"Yes. They called me just before the close of business on Friday." Ana replies but doesn't elaborate. I want to quiz her about her new place of employment, but I don't want to draw attention to my growing feelings towards her. I will just have to use my resources to get the answers.

"Congratulations" I respond. "Elliot I need to make some work calls. I will meet you outside then take you home when you are ready"

"I will only be several minutes. I just want to say good bye to Kate properly" He advises me as he snakes his arms around Kate and pulls her in closely.

"Good evening, Katherine, Anastasia. Ethan" I turn on my heels and make my way down the stairs, where Taylor is waiting. I give him a polite nod, and pull out me cell phone form my pocket.

"Welch, I need some new information on Anastasia Rose Steele. I need to know where she will commence work in a week…. Yes, I need this information ASAP"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. please review._**


	6. Convenient Gestures

**Convenient Gestures**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

The door to my office and I look up to find Welch approaching desk, and I am reminded once my why I pay him as well as I do. I rang him last night to do seek out some information for me, and less than sixteen hours later he has the,

"Here is the information you requested on Miss Steele's employment. Your suspicions were correct, she has just secured this employment after I finished compiling her background check. Also, here is the additional information on Ethan Kavanagh you requested late last night. It has all the specific information you requested. I push my laptop to the side, leaving the day to day operations of Grey Enterprise to the side. There would be no way I would be able to focus on work now.

"Thank you. I will email you if I need any more information" I tell Welch, without even looking up. He is used to this behavior from me. I pay him handsomely for his diligent comprehensive work, not to exchange pleasantries.

I focus on the additional information on Anastasia first. There isn't a lot, but it does state that she is going to be an assistant to a Jack Hyde and that she starts on Monday. Good, that gives me time to have Welch collect information on him, as well. I need to decide a course of action. I grip the file on Ethan Kavanagh, and start to go through it like my life depends on it. I have a mission to complete, and I never fail. I go through page, after page until something catches my eye. I pull my laptop closer and begin to find the next piece of the puzzle. '_Yes'_ I call out, excited! I get on the phone and put my plan into action.

"Andrea, I am going to be out of the office for the rest of today. Can you check my schedule I might need it cleared of everything for the next two days." My assistant with her usual quick efficiency pulls up my diary.

"There is a couple of meetings that will need to be rescheduled, but I can change those easily. The only thing I cannot modify for you is…." Andrea's voice fades as she points to my mother's dinner this Wednesday. My parents must have gotten to my assistant as she has pointed out this obligation several times.

What Andrea doesn't know is that my sister Mia is one of the few weaknesses in my life, and I haven't seen her in months. Unbeknownst to any other family member, she wanted to drop out of college three years ago, but I convinced her to stay and have been giving her rather generous incentives to stay. It may have seemed hypocritical to force Mia to stay in college while I dropped out, but I doubt that she would have been able to succeed without a college degree. Now she has finally graduated and has a full time job as a graphic designer.

"Andrea, I know. Thank you. I intend to be at my parents' house for dinner" I walk out and am met by Taylor. We don't exchange any words until we are alone in the elevator. He knows the drill. I am overzealous on my privacy.

"Taylor, Status?"

"Miss Mia's graduation gift is ready, and we will take delivery of it soon. It will be set up this evening in front of your parents' home after dinner. All the arrangements are in place for Mr Kavanagh relocation. I have emailed you the particulars on security at the Company SIP, and I came across some of their financial statements. I had one of the guys in accounting looking at the spreadsheets, and they just got back to me that it is headed for bankruptcy." Taylor advises.

"How long before the company will need to declare the way it is going?"

"A year, according to the guys in accounting." I nod in acknowledgment. I had Taylor initially look into the security measures at SIP, but as usual he is thorough. He probably thinks I am looking at taking over the company and adding it to my empire. Actually publishing might be an attractive venture.

"Where to Sir?" Taylor asks.

"The Pike Market District"

"Miss Kavanagh and Miss Steele's apartment?" Taylor says straight faced.

"Yes" I reply unemotionally, though I am eager to see Ana again. I get into the back of the black AUDI SUV, and once Taylor has driven out of the Grey House garage, I get his attention and seek out some unusual advice. Damn why didn't I just get Andrea to organize it for me? Of course, I know why. I need a casual reason to be at Ana's door.

"Taylor we need to stop at a florist and purchase some flowers before we arrive at Miss Steele's apartment."

"I know a reputable florist close by" _He does? _

"Do you purchase flowers for Ms Jones?" I inquire. Taylor is shocked as this as it is the first time in four years I have asked a personal question. I have never even asked him about his daughter, even though after his first week of working for me, I sent him an email informing him that as a benefit of working for me, I would take over his daughter's education costs. I instructed him to enroll her in one of the top private schools in the state, of his choice.

"Yes." I want to quiz him on the type of flower and color I should purchase. I am not a heart and flowers type of guy, and I usually instruct Andrea to take care of these types of thing for me. "Roses always work" _Fuck, can he read my mind now?_

"What color?"

"Depends on why you are giving them. I wouldn't recommend red, go for a pale pink" Taylor advises.

"Why not red?" Fuck I am lost on all this flower shit. Put me in a board room full of hostile CEO's and in an hour, I will have them eating out of my hand, but buying flowers is problematic.

"Because most women would interpret that as a sign of romance and love" Taylor says straight forward. He knows me too well. Romance and love are two things that do not fit into my world.

I check the time on my watch and grin. It is after midday, and I am right one tome. I press the button to the apartment, and I am immediately granted access without even been asked whom I am. I am instantly infuriated. Don't they have any regard for their safety, or that of their neighbors? I could have been anyone. I knock on the apartment door, and Ethan opens the door for me. My annoyance is yet to subside.

"Afternoon" Ethan greets me at the door.

"Did you buzz me up or was it Ana?" My abruptness startled him a little, but I just narrow my eyes waiting for his answer.

"I did. Ana couldn't buzz you up as she isn't supposed to walk. She has to keep her foot up as much as possible" Ethan is talking to me as if I don't even remember the yesterday's incident.

"Did you know it was me downstairs?" I enter CEO mode to prevent myself from pounding him to the ground.

"No," Ethan shakes his head

"But you let me in any way?"

"Well yeah. This is Seattle not New York" Ethan's nonchalant reply infuriates me even further. It is becoming a struggle to resist the urge to beat him to a pulp.

"Crime still happens here. Your younger sister and her best friend live here too, someone with unfavorable intentions could have been given access. If I ever hear of you doing that again, then you will regret it" I warn.

"Okay buddy, chill. I know my sister and your brother are suddenly head over heels for each other, and you are trying to protect the girls…." I clenched my first, and I swear if he says one more poorly chosen word, I am going to revive my early teenage years.

"What's going on?" Ana calls out. She is hobbling into the living room on her crutches.

"You are not supposed to be walking" I scold. I am about to go over and pick her up again, but she manages to make it to the couch safely enough before I can act.

"I doubt that fancy footwork I just did, could ever be counted as walking, by any definition." Ana say rolling her eyes. _Damn I love her smart mouth_.

"Good afternoon Christian. It is lovely to see you too." Ana greets me but actually tells me off. I feel as I am being chastised by my mother and told to mind my manners.

"You're looking better. I bought you these" I hold out the two dozen pink roses. "Do you have a vase?"

"Yes, there are a couple in the cupboard." I nod and set about my task of finding a vase. From the corner of my eye, I keep a constant eye on Ana. Ethan is hovering over her, and they are talking quietly, obviously, so I don't hear them. I double check my watch, and it is two minutes to one. If all goes to plan then I just need to wait a couple of minutes. As I place the vase with the flowers on the table, Ethan's cell phone rings. Right on time. Someone once said that money may not buy you happiness, but it sure helps to make things happen

"Excuse me," Ethan says proving that at least he has manners. He picks up his phone and walks into his bedroom. I hate to think that his room might be next to Ana's.

"How many bedrooms does this apartment have?" I ask Ana. Maybe if there is only two, I can have my real estate agent contact Kate to offer to find a place for Ethan and then I can keep him away from Ana.

"Three. Sorry you can't move in" Ana says comically.

"HA. HA. HA. Aren't you funny. Here let me get you a pillow for your foot" I grab a pillow and am about to touch Ana's foot when she calls out.

"No, don't touch it. Every time someone tries to help me, they end up hurting my ankle more"

"I won't hurt you. I promise Ana" I look into her eyes sincerely, and I know that she believes me when she gives me a soft nod. Ever so carefully I lift Ana's foot and place it on the pillow. I want this to be the first step to her trusting me.

"Did that hurt?" I ask her softly.

"No, you are the first one who has not hurt my foot, when they have tried to help me." Ana admits. I give her a small but genuine smile. Internally this news makes my heart beat. I am excited by this news.

"What else can I do to make you more comfortable? Have you had anything to eat?"

"Yes. I had lunch." We then slip into a moment of silence, and I don't know what to say to fill this void. This is all too new to me. Usually I have woman ready and waiting, I haven't had to do this song and dance that I am not versed in before. "The flowers are beautiful."

"I am glad you like them. Can I make you a cup of tea or coffee?" Before Ana even has a chance to respond I start to head towards the kitchen.

"Christian, stop!" Ana yells, making me spin and face her. It has been years since anyone has raised their voice at me. "I am not going to sue you if that is what you are here trying to do"

"Care to clarify that point?" I probe.

"I am clumsy. I fall over my own feet, it wasn't your fault I fell on your yacht. I am not going to take legal action against you. I am not after your money. I don't care about stuff like that." I didn't think it was possible but, Anastasia Steele just got a little more beautiful.

"Accepted, but I am not here to make sure you don't sue."

"Then what are you here for? Kate isn't here" I narrow my eyes at Ana.

"I have no issue over her absence. Why do you think…?" I am about to ask what the hell does Kate have to do with this, when Ethan comes in clutching his cell phone and looking conflicted. The blood has rushed from his face. He should have been smiling like a child on Christmas morning with the offer he just got.

"Ethan, you look sick" Ana's voice is full of concern and it makes me jealous all again. I don't want her to care about another male but me. "Who was that on the phone?"

"It was the University of Seattle. The Psychology department actually"

"Oh. Is something wrong with your enrollment in their Master's programme?" Ana questions. Concern is echoed through her voice, and I hate that such affection is being directed at him.

"No. It was one of the Deans from the Psychology department. He was so impressed with my academic record and interview that they have offered me a research position. Supposedly one of the third year students has pulled out in the last minute. The University has been doing specific research on psychological disorders such as mental health, which is the area of psychology that I want to specialize in. They received funding to allow them to go across several states and undertake the study. I guess I got lucky." Ethan's expression and low voice do not match the reaction I expected from him. I

"That's excellent news. Congratulations. Placements in those types of study can certainly further your knowledge and your status at the University. The connections you could make could set you up in your profession." I add to emphasize the elitism of this study.

"Ethan that's fantastic. When does it start?" Ana smiles sweetly at him. Personally I wish she would ask when he leaves, so I can finally be with her alone.

"Doesn't matter. I said no" Ethan informs us.

"WHAT?" Ana calls out, echoing my thoughts. Forget pounding his pretty little face, right now I am considering throwing him out the window.

"Ana they want me to leave right away. They have allocated me to the group that is traveling to Texas, and my flight leaves in three hours. I would have to be out of here in an hour, and I promised to stay here to look after you" Ethan explains.

"I am capable of looking after myself. I will be fine and back on my feet in a couple of days. Call the University and tell them you will go. NOW!" Ana barks.

"You still need help!" Ethan points out frustrated.

"I will help." I pipe up. "It was my yacht after all and as long as I have access to my laptop I am able to keep track of all my obligations." Ana looks conflicted at my proposal. She is weary of me staying with her; however, she doesn't want to be the one responsible for Ethan missing out on this opportunity.

"Then it is all set. Christian can stay, and Ethan you can go. Call them back. NOW!"

"Are you sure?" Ethan is looking at us both to be sure.

"YES NOW CALL THE UNIVERSITY BACK NOW, OR I WILL!" Ana threatens.

"Alright Steele, time for you to chill out, or you will hurt yourself even more" Ethan gets on the phone and makes the call. If the Dean doesn't accept Ethan re-acceptance, I will withdraw my generous and spontaneous funding of this study immediately. I listen carefully as does Ana, to his phone call and neither of us breathes until he gets off the phone.

"Okay I am back in. I need to go pack. I am going to be gone for two weeks. I should call my sister and a taxi". It only takes him almost no time to get packed and ready to leave. I remind myself that he is going to be out of the way for a while as I my blood boils as I am forced to watch him spend too long saying goodbye to Ana.

"Ethan, the head of my personal security, Taylor is outside. I will have him drive you to the airport. It will save you a lot of hassle." I offer.

"Thank you that is extraordinarily kind" Ethan offers me his hand, and I shake it politely. Poor fucker isn't aware that I would fly him myself, in my Jet if it was necessary. Getting freed of Ethan for even a short period of time is worth every cent of the two hundred thousand dollars I donated to the University to fund this study. The University had been trying to raise funds for this project for years, until today. The Dean was only too happy to accept the money under a couple of conditions. They had to start immediately, Ethan had to be offered a position on the team, and it had to be out of Washington State, My last condition was that the donation would not be made public. Ethan, Kate and most importantly Ana, is never to be told the identity of secret benefactor who made his participation mandatory.

"I am going to grab a cup of coffee. Can I make you a hot drink?" I offer.

"Tea. There is English breakfast in the pantry. I like my tea black and weak"

Ana tenses up when I return to the living room and pass her the tea. She offers me a little smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I need her to relax around me, or this is never going to work. Even then I still need to tell her about me and my desires and needs. However, that can wait.

"May I sit?" I request.

"Yes" I take the liberty to sit next to her, rather than one of the other seats. If I can't have her yet, then I at least want to be close to her.

"You are nervous around me. Why?"

"You are rather direct aren't you Mr. Grey?" Ana replies.

"Yes. I find it is the easiest way to get what you want. Now I have answered your question, answer mine. Why are you nervous around me?"

"I don't know you that is all" Ana lies. This is only part of the truth.

"There is obviously more to that, but I am happy to go with that right now."

"Talk to me. Tell me about yourself." Ana requests. Mixed feelings rise in me as I wonder how much she wants to know. There is so much that I can't tell her, not yet. Then there is also the information that I won't tell her. I don't want to lose her before I have even had a chance to get her.

"Most of life story is public record. You could look me up in Wikipedia. Forbes and Time magazine have done articles based on me, as has most of the leading magazines and papers, even if they didn't have my support or participation." I shrug. Every piece of information about me from being adopted, my adopted parents, sibling and information about Grey Enterprise is online. The only thing no one would find is what I don't want made public.

"However I prefer to make my own opinions rather than accept everything I read as fact. Just answer my questions. If you don't want to answer them then you don't have to" Ana is actually challenging me.

"Accepted. Ask away Miss Steele"

"Is Elliott your only brother?" Ana asks. This is a dull question, but I am grateful for it.

"Yes. He is two years older than me, and we have a sister, Mia who is your age. She too just finished school and is about to commence work as a graphic designer."

"Does Mia look like you or Elliot? You and your brother do not have similar coloring or facial feature. Though you are both tall and rather well built, but you seem to more develop." Ana blushes horribly when she realizes what she verbalized in her description of my brother and me.

"I am more developed?" I cock my head to the side, and taking enjoyment to see her blush once more. _Not so feisty right now are you? _Maybe I should have removed my shirt as my brother suggested.

"Mia has brown eyes and dark straight hair. We all look different because we are all adopted." I inform Ana who is clueless on my background.

"Oh. I didn't realize" Ana remarks sincerely as I read her expression

"You really know very little about me don't you?"

"I know practically nothing. I've never been interested in business." Ana responds genuinely.

"It's kind of refreshing actually. What else would you like to know?" I ask to keep her talking. I hate talking about myself as I never know where it is going to go, but I am getting an insight to Miss Steele.

"Tell me about your parents?" I take note that Ana doesn't specify if she is talking about my biological or adoptive parents.

"My parents are incredible people. My father, Carrick Grey is a litigator and has his own law firm, and my mother Grace Grey, is a pediatrician."

"Grace? You named your yacht after your mother"

"Yes." I confirm

"Salvation?" Ana recalls my then offbeat comment about _Grace being my salvation and did bestow _

_many blessing on me_, but that was before she understood the context.

"Yes" I reply nodding. Ana mouth opens slightly as she puts the pieces together.

"My father died the day after I was born. He only ever saw me once. My mother got remarried to Raymond Steele, and I consider him my father." Of course, I aware of this information from Ana's background check I ordered on her. Thought hearing this in her own words, tone and body language informs me of things that pen and paper don't. Her expression softens and possibly for the first time she seems to be warming up to me.

"Do your parents live here in Seattle?"

"No. My father is in Montesano while my mom is in Georgia with her fourth husband." Ana's tone becomes distasteful when she talks about her mother.

"Are you close to them?"

"I am to my father, but I haven't been close to my mother for years. She moved away with her husband, and I stayed with Ray. She got to be young and free while knowing I was going to be cared for without having to worry or make an effort." This is the best insight I have received in the feisty and self-assured Anastasia Steele. She, like me, was neglected by her mother.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I wish I did. But I don't want to talk about me. What do you? I mean I know that you run a large successful company, but I don't understand it. Explain it to me."

"I thought you weren't interested in business" I point out reciting her words.

"I'm not, but right now with a sore ankle, I can't do much. I don't feel like watching TV or reading, so all that is left is for me to continue to chat with you." Ana states if not a little clinical.

"Alright, but only if you then tell me about your new job and what you want to do with your life." Ana agrees. I commence to talk about my work, like I have never before.

It is half past five when Kate walks into the apartment and Ana and I stop talking. We have discussed work, literature, philosophy and even crappy TV shows. It is an unfamiliar feeling. We have spent the afternoon just talking freely. All I know right now is that I can't let Ana, slip past my hands. The $200,000 it cost me to get rid of Ethan may just go down as the best money I have ever spent.

"Hi how are you two doing?" Kate asks.

"Good. Christian has been immersing me in the world of mergers and acquisitions. How was your first day at work?" Ana inquires.

"Interesting. I think I am going to like it. Also, thank you Christian for your help with Ana. If you hadn't offered to stay then, Ethan never would have left. My brother has had a horrible year working with our father, and this opportunity is a real feather in his bonnet. "

"It has been a pleasure. Ana got hurt on my yacht, so I wanted to make sure she was well taken care of" I explain.

"Christian I don't need a babysitter. My ankle is a lot better!" Ana says, even getting up and walking a little. Does this woman have any concern for her own well being? I want to pick her up and strap her down so she won't move around and let her ankle heal properly.

"Are you sure?" Kate asks.

"Very sure" Ana replies.

"Then do you mind if I go out tonight with Elliot?" Kate asks desperately.

"No, of course not. Go out and have fun. I am just going to go bed" Ana replies and then there is a buzz from downstairs and low and behold there is my brother. Elliot walks in and practically sweeps Kate off her feet in the grandest public display of affection.

"I will just be a minute" Kate tells Elliot. "Ana would you give me a hand" Ana hobbles toward Kate's bedroom leaving Elliot and I alone.

"Christian, I didn't expect to see you here." Elliot's says in his own comical way.

"I came to make sure Ana was okay. Legally I am responsible for her accident" I explain.

"Christian that bullshit won't work with me I am your brother." Elliot scoffs.

"Three days with the same girl, this is a record for you isn't it?" I taunt him back.

"Three days and three nights if I am lucky. Could you do your older brother a favor and look after Ana tonight so Kate won't run back home? I have been aching to bury myself into Kate" My brother says crudely. I give him a disgusted look, but the truth of the matter is that this gives me another opportunity.

"Just use a condom" I tell him.

Kate and Elliot leave quickly, and Ana and I are again alone.

"You don't have to stay. I will be alright tonight. You must have work to do." Ana informs me.

"I do have work to do. However, you need to eat, and there is little food here. Your roommate is going to be occupied the whole night, so I have an idea. We can pack a few items of clothing, and then you can come with me to my place" I make it sound as if I am offering; however I have no intention to leaving Ana, and I don't intend to spend the night here.

"Your place?" Ana says shocked.

"Yes. It is extremely safe and has a spare room. I have a housekeeper who will prepare dinner" I offer.

"No, I can't" I narrow my eyes as feisty Ana returns.

"And why not?"

"Because of what you are trying to do" Ana explains in riddles.

"And what am I trying to do? I narrow my eyes, and my lips form a hard line. This woman is the most infuriating woman I have ever met!

* * *

**_Sorry I couldn't help writing a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please_**


	7. Admission of Interest

**Admission of Interest**

* * *

**Christians POV:**

_"Your place?" Ana says shocked._

_"Yes. It is extremely safe and has a spare room. I have a housekeeper who will prepare dinner" I offer._

_"No, I can't" I narrow my eyes as feisty Ana returns._

_"And why not?"_

_"Because of what you are trying to do" Ana explains in riddles._

_"And what am I trying to do? I narrow my eyes, and my lips form a hard line. This woman is the most infuriating woman I have ever met!_

"Christian, I am not stupid, and I don't make the same mistakes twice. So you can cut the act. I know you are after Kate." _What? Where in the world would Ana ever get that idea from? _She is the polar opposite of my tastes. Either way, my brother is head over heels over Kate. I wouldn't ever do that to Elliot, regardless of how many women he goes through.

"That is an intriguing stipulation? And what would make a rational person actually think that I was interested in Mrs Kavanagh?" I probe.

"Because everyone is always interested in her. Kate and I had a friend at college, Owen, and he pretended to be interested in me only to be around Kate more. He was waiting till she broke up with the guy she was seeing." I cock my head at this new piece of information. Owen must have been a fool!

"You are all hot and seductive when it is just you and I, but freeze up when Kate and Elliot are around. You don't want Kate to think that you are interested in me. That way, it will be easier to get Kate's attention, when she and Elliot end their relationship. Although Mr Christian – I – Control - The – Universe - Grey, even you have to admit that doesn't seem to be happening, any time soon." Ana looks smug since she believes she has backed me into a corner, but little does she know.

Her false accusation, although irritates me, has given me an insight into the seemingly feisty Anastasia. She has demons of her own.

"Well then Miss Steele, I should formally inform you that I have no interest what so ever in Kate. I never have, and never will. She is the complete opposite of what I am attracted to" I am stern and confident in my statement so that Ana will never question my preferences again.

"Then what have you been doing these last few days?" Anastasia asks, but then she finally realizes my intentions. "Me? You are interested in me?" She looks shocked and amazed at even the possibility.

"Yes." Strangely my voice is uncharacteristically soft. Anastasia is silent and lost for words. She has no idea of how beautiful she is. I use this advantage to ensure she doesn't have time to commence to protest to coming with me to my apartment. I want her in the safety of my home and to start to show her what I can offer.

"Now, put your foot up, before it starts to swell again." The tone in my voice reverts to its usual domineering vibe, and I enter CEO mode. "I will pack some clothes for you. Which one is your room?"

"You are intensely mercurial" Ana reflects.

"We can discuss that later. Now which one is your room or do I have to have to go through each room?" I threaten.

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Oh yes I would." Anastasia Steele has a lot to learn about what I would do.

"The first door on the right" Anastasia groans.

Ana's room is cosy but cramped. I can offer her so much more! There is a double bed, with a bedside table, that has several books stacked. All of them are classic English literature books. There is a chest of drawers, that doesn't go with the rest of the furniture, with numerous photos on it. There is a couple with her with Kate, one of Ana as a child with an older woman whom I can only assume is her mother and there are a few of her father. I saw him briefly at the graduation at a distance. However, the photo that actually gets my attention is a group photo. Kate is sitting to the side, and then there is Ethan, Ana and another guy, I haven't seen before. He looks Hispanic. The two fuckers look awful close to Ana for my liking.

I pick up the empty backpack from the floor and start to go through the drawers. I am appalled by the clothes in here. The first thing I am going to do once Ana has signed all my required paperwork, is to instruct Carline Acton to pick out a whole new wardrobe for her. She should be better dressed than this.

I randomly select a pair of sweat pants, a skirt, a few shirts and move on to what I assume is her sock drawer when I hear Ana call out. "Christian. No, Stop!" Frantically she wobbles into the room and start to lose her balance. I run towards Ana and grab her before she falls and does more damage to her foot.

"Why were you walking so fast? You are on strict instructions to be keep your foot up as much as possible. Ana. Be. Careful. And. Obey. Instructions!" I scold Ana as if she was already my sub. "You really have no concern for your health and safety do you?" I place her on her bed, and glare at her as if waiting for her to reply.

"I… I didn't want…." Ana groans frustrated.

"Didn't want what, Ana?" I demand to know. Ana's face turns a bright crimson color and starts to bite her lip. If that is the most enticing sight ever.

"Anastasia tell me what you don't want. I want to be able to communicate with you openly"

"You are confusing" She accuses me.

"I could say the same thing about you; however, right now that isn't the issue. What. Don't. You. Want?" I emphasize each word loudly, so she is forced to answer.

"I don't want you to go through my underwear drawer." Oh! Anastasia admission amuses me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to?" _Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to get into you panties._

"I am unequivocally sure." Ana hisses solidly and extort a strong outer exterior. She is going to be a challenge that I have never had to face. No woman has ever tested me, ever! Oh Miss Steele you don't even realize that I never lose and never give up on a challenge.

"I am a particularly skilled negotiator. You may find that unequivocal may not be the right term to use." I tease her as I counter argue her.

"Except you negotiated companies. I am not an acquisition." Ana spits and stands up. "If you don Ming, I have already made myself look like a fool tonight, and do not wish to repeat that mistake twice. Could you set aside please and pass me my backpack"

I nobly step aside after passing Ana her backpack. As much I try to hide my amusement, I can't help but grin as I watch Ana try to conceal the fact that she has grabs way too many pairs of panties, and bra's. _Pack as much as you want Miss Steele, next time I intend to see to that you won't need so much underwear_. I pretend to look away and then offer her a smile when she has finished.

"Are you ready?" I ask politely.

"Sure" Ana shrugs. I throw the backpack over my shoulder and then bend down to pick Ana up. "Christian, put me down" She scolds.

"No. We have to go down a flight of stairs, and I refuse to allow you to hurt yourself twice, whilst in my company." Ana rolls her eyes but doesn't protest any further. Taylor meets us downstairs and drives us straight to ESCALA. Tonight I commence braking Ana's hard exterior and making her mine.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know this is dreadfully short, but the next chapter I will write will be longer. I have had little time and too much going on. I didn't want to make you all wait any longer for a chapter. We are going to get to the juicy bits now. I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow! review if you wish..  
**


End file.
